Creating Wonderland
by CreatingWonderland
Summary: Hermiones life is falling apart and she doesnt know what to do. One night she falls asleep and finds herself at Hogwarts, finally fitting in. The dream becomes reoccuring & she visits the world everytime she falls asleep. Will she give up her life for it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Where it all begins

Hermione woke with a startle. She gasped and looked around her tiny dusty room and began to panic. Shes been having the same nightmares everynight. She dreams of a long boney man that was as tall as the sky who called himself the master of death. He held in his hand a wand of great power and said she must stay away. He warned her of great danger if she ever tried to come back. Hermione always was stunned, speechless, at this man and would try to run. But everytime she got far, he would scream "AHVADRAH KAHDAVRAHHH!" and a green light would bring her back into her small safe world on Gringotts street.

"HERMIONE! BREAKFAST!" Her mother yelled. She took two more deep breaths until she placed her shaking feet on the ground and got herself up. Hermione looked at her closet at her slim selection of clothes and decided to wear a dark blue skirt and white tanktop tucked in. The sun was scorching through the window and Hermione's cat sat perched on the window sill letting the sun warm her fur. Finally, she decended the stairs and looked up to see her parents both sitting at the kitchen table looking sober. It has been 3 days since they announced their divorce and Hermione's dad announced his move with his new girlfriend was approaching.

"Hermione my dear," Her mother started, "Your father and I have been talking and we decided that staying here isnt the best choice for now." Her eyes began to twitch slightly and Hermiones mouth dropped.

"But... I cant move! I just began to get all my schoolwork here! It is only the second week of school!" She said sadly. Her voice quivered and she glared at the man who she called her father. He seemed content with this situation and didnt look as hurt as he should be. She guessed that his girlfriend was waiting at her house for him. Hermione always disliked her father. When she was little, when she made a mistake, he would hit her or make her sit in the small cupboard under the stairs. He was never a nice man, but he did have his moments with Hermione. He would take her to libraries that were as big as a skyscraper filled with books from thousands of years ago and every genre. She wiped the good thoughts out of her head and looked at the man about to leave across the table.

"I have to go to school. Have fun with your new whore. I hope she gives you herpes." She spat at her father. They both went to protest but Hermione was out the door and down the walkway before they could. She began to tear up as she walked to her bus stop, but quickly wiped them away. She didnt want to cry for someone so ignorant she decided. She would never cry for someone who never deserved her tears.

"Well looky what we got here, a fat bushy-haired freak", Dudly screeched so the entire bus could hear. Some snickered and others minded their own buisness, pretending they couldnt hear what the big boy was saying. "Well? Arent you going to cry little freak? Oh? Playing the quiet game, eh?" He knocked her backpack to the ground so everything spilled out. He tried to grab her diary and throw it out the window but she grabbed it and swiped everything from the ground and sat in her seat. Dudly, raging with anger at this point, began to curse the girl. Hermione blocked this all out and gripped her backpack.

The day went by alarmingly slow. All the teachers decided that today was the day to go over the worst things and tortured the kids with quizzes. Hermione welcomed the quiz and was relishing in the quietness of the classroom. Besides the quite murmurs of kids trying to cheat, it was the quietest time Hermione has had, between her parents throwing fits and her nightmares of the tall man, Hermione has gotten no peace.

Once the last bell rang, Hermione gathered her items and dashed to the basment of the school to visit her janitor friend Griddy. Griddy was a large man that was taller then some doorways and was as round as a globe. Some would consider him a freak of nature but him and Hermione got along just fine.

"Hello Griddy." Hermione said cheerfully as she saw her friend. He looked up smiling, "'Ello 'ermione!" Griddy said in the thick scottish accent., "Come 'ere an' 'ave a seat!" he pointed at the stool next to the box of tea he had hidden down there.

He grabbed a cup and wiped it with his dish rag and placed it in front of Hermione and poured her a thick dark brown tea. Hermione took a sip and flinched. The liquid was like oil and tasted just the same. She put the cup down and decided that one sip would be enough.

"How has yer day been Mione?" He said as he tried to put a desk back together. "Alright, nothing too eventful" She smiled shyly. He always knew everything but she didnt feel like elaborating and he knew she didnt want to so he kept quite and so did she. She turned to the desk and began to do her homework. After 2 hours of friendly silence she got up and said her fairwell to him. He smiled at the little girl and wished her well.

Hermione walked home and began to dream of a far off place that she could actaully call her home. She imagined a castle with towers so high, it tangled with the stars and entrance bridges that hovered over thousands of feet. She saw small classrooms full of kids and moving stairs that took you to whereever you needed to be. Hermione then imagined doors that were a thousand times her size and when she pushed it open she was welcomed by a tall man with a long beard who had a twinkle in his eye and 4 long tables of people cheering for her.

She began to have a skip in her step as she imagined this and didnt even notice one lampost light went out.

When she arrived home Hermione grabbed her cat and layed her on her bed and quickly fell asleep like any other night, only this night wouldnt be that ordinary at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Let the dreams begin:

Hermione found herself in the dark woods completely lost. Everytime her foot cracked a branch she would flinch and look around. Her hands have been cut up from the brush that she had to walk through and by the second she became more and more frightened. Hermione heard him coming from a mile away. She began to pick up her pace from a walk to a run and began to hyperventalate.

"Please, please, PLEASE!" She began to scream. "**_SOMEONE HELP!_**" She saw the shadow of the tall man gaining on her.

He was chuckling and saying, "You have no way out. I will always be there to kill you." And from that she began to sob and her watery eyes blurred her vision. The leaves blew out of the tall man's path as if everything was scared of him.

Suddenly, a root from the ground shot up and tangled around Hermione's leg, pulling her down. The tall man slowed his eerie run and walked over to the girl.

"My, my, my. What do we have here? It seems as though I have caught myself a new... prisoner. Eh? Well. Bellatrix is going to have an awfully good time with you so it seems. Oh, there there, dont be frightened, it will only hurt for a minute, CRUCI-"

All of the sudden a huge roar of a blue light came tumbling through the trees. The tall man looked at it and ran the other way. A doe appeared at Hermiones feet and stood protecting her. It looked down at her crushed leg that was strangled by a long tree root. The doe then pranced back through where it came from and Hermione was all alone again.

She tried to unravel the tree root from her leg but it was stuck on it. Hermione began to get scared, as if she would be stuck here for eternity.

As this thought fleeted in her head, a young man came out of the brush. He had long greesy hair and wore a long black cloak. As he came closer, she saw that his face was pale white and his nose had a large bump and looked crooked.

"Who are you?", the man said.

"My name is Hermione, sir, Hermione Granger." She said stumbling on her words.

"Well then, Hermione Granger, why would you be in the Forbidden Forest at night as a muggle?"

"A muggle?" She questioned, "What is that sir?"

He chuckled a dark laugh. "Why, it is a human. A non-magical human."

"What other kid of human would there be?" She questioned him from the cold forrest floor.

He stooped down to her level and appeared very close to her face. "Witches and wizards. Elves, Trolls and Goblins, though I wouldnt quite consider them human as much as I would creatures."

She laughed and said "Oh really? Witches and Wizards? Oh. come off it you old sod. Everyone knows that magic isnt re-" Her breathe caught on the last word as she looked at her leg. The once crushed leg was now released from the tree root.

He smirked and then told her to take a drink from a flask he gave her that had little skeleton bones over it. Hesitantly taking it, she took a swig of the most repulsive liquid she has ever tasted. She felt her leg heal and she looked down and was able to put some pressure on it. Hermione looked at the mysterious man and asked:

"What is your name?"

He said, "My name is Severus Snape. I am a professor at a school called Hogwarts thats for young witches and wizards. But since you are not one, I must say my goodbyes at this point." He said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione called out. "Where am I to go?"

"That is not my problem." He called out over his shoulder. She tried to run to him but her hurt leg gave out. He stopped and turned.

"Hold on to my arm." He said and she did just that. Everything then became a blur and they ended up in front of a huge castle. Hermione looked up to the castle and found it was exactly how she imagined it. Even better! She walked up to the gates and touched it as it opened for her.

"How odd..." She her Professor Snape mumble.

She walked up to the large entrance doors and they again opened for her. They opened to a large greeting hall where kids were flooding through. Some stopped to stare at the mysterious girl and others just pretended she was invisible. Snape grasped her arm lightly and guided her through multitudes of hallways and ended up at a circular staircase. Leading her up them he stopped at the door and was about to say the secret password but as Hermione lightly touched the door, it opened for her and let the two in.

"Maybe Dumbledore's door is broken.." Snape murmured.

"Who is Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"I am Dumbledore, and I have been waiting for your arrival Hermione Granger," the tall wizard said. He towered over the two and had a long white beard. His eyes had a slight twinkle in them. Hermione came forward extending her hand,

"It is nice to meet you Dumbledore." The old man smiled at the young girl and replied,

"And you Hermione. Now, did Severus take good care of you?"

"Oh yes sir, he fixed my leg sir." She said timidly.

"No need for the formal terms Hermione." His eyes sparkled and gleamed.

"Yes si- I mean Dumbledore." Her face began to turn a bright red and she began to look around the room. A large red bird sat perched in the corner looking at Hermione. It cawed at her and she smiled back. The bird flew over and landed on her shoulder cawing.

"Its seems as though he likes you." The old man chuckled as the bird spread its wings. Hermione lifted her hand to the birds head and stroked its soft feathers. All the sudden it went from a brilliant red to a deep purple, giving the bird a dark appearance. Then it turned to pure white. The bird looked down at itself and cawed. It flew off her shoulder and sat upon his masters hand that was reached out at the bird. After it departed from Hermione's shoulder it turned back to brilliant red again. Hermione then walked over to the books and saw multitudes of books and each was a different part of magic.

"I guess you might want to know what this place is?" Dumbledore trailed off...


	3. Chapter 3

_"I guess you might want to know what this place is?" Dumbledore trailed off..._

"This is a school for young witches and wizards. Hogwarts holds a diverse community of purebloods, half-bloods and muggle born witches and wizards. The professors are all magical too. Hogwarts also holds an abundance of different creatures, ghosts and portraits that communicate. At first it may come as a shock to you, but you will get used to it. The ghosts are almost harmless." Dumbledore chuckled to himself and a light shimmered in his eyes.

"You will stay in a dorm attached to the gryffindor's common room, I have a suspicous feeling that you, Harry and Ronald Weasley will be getting along quite well." Dumbledore paused and tapped his chin.

"Ah yes, I should have a trip to Ollivander's so you can recieve a wand and we can check your magical status. Maybe retrieve you a few magical items to get you used to staying here."

Hermione's heart began to pound out of her chest. She never felt so accepted. Dumbledore heard a voice at the door and a tall boy with dark brown hair and glasses came through the door. The boy looked curiously at Hermione then back at Dumbledore.

"You asked to see me sir?" He said polietly.

"Ah yes! Mr. Potter! This is Hermione Granger. I would like you to become friends with her, seeing as she does not know anyone here but Severus." Snape blanched at the use of his first name being used in front of students and took it as his time to leave.

"Oh Severus!" Dumbledore called out to the retreating figure, "I would like you to be Ms. Grangers main consultant seeing as I have a school to run." Snape nodded and stepped out of the room dramatically.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I would like you to direct Ms. Granger to the common rooms and to all meals. She will be attending the same classes as you soon enough and then I will have you direct her to those." Dumbledore smiled and winked at the two young teens in front of him. Hermione was shivering in nerves and Harry lightly touched her hand to calm her. Hermione heard the phoenix call after her and she began to wonder what the place really was.

"Where are you from?" Harry spoke from beside her.

"Uhm, it really is hard to explain." Harry nodded, accepting the strange answer from the strange girl.

"Well, what are your interests then?" The boy blushed in an attempt to revive the conversation.

"I like to read. I didnt have much friends where I am from, so I read and visited my friend Griddy from time to time." Hermione said, beginning to open up. Harry's expression brightened

"I have a friend called Hagrid here!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well, well. If it isnt Harry Potter. And whos this with you? Seems as though she's just as mad as you." A silver haired boy stepped out of the shadows of a doorway. Hermione glared at the boy and kept walking.

"Oy! No one walks away from me!" He stepped in her way and towered over her.

"Draco! Get away from her!" Harry yelled coming at the boy, but Draco already was in action a second before Harry and stupified him into the wall next to them. Draco smiled cruely as he pulled out his wand and stuck it into her harshly.

"Looks like the little nobody is scared of me." Hermione heard laughing from both sides of her and saw two large boys, one fat as fat can be and the other was lean and tall. Hermione swiftly grasped the wand sticking into her side, fearing what was to come. The wand screeched and everyone put their hands to their ears. It then wrapped a invisible force around Hermione's hand and pulled her every which way, shooting different spells out of it. She saw students approaching the hall to see what the commotion was about and taking cover. The wand then stuck her arm straight up and let out a large blue light. At the end of this light was a roaring lion. The shadow of the lion ran down the hall and dissapeared when it hit the end. The wand then shook like a mad man and turned to ash in her palm.

The hall was silent for a long moment as everyone stood stairing. Finally one red head said, "Bloody Hell...". Everyone dressed in all colours besides green broke out in whooping laughs and cheers. Draco huffed and screeched, "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!", as he stalked off to the headmaster's office with his two large boys in tow.

"That was brilliant!" Harry said getting up and embracing the new girl. She stood motionless as her new classmates cheered.

Finally a professor saw the spectacle and called everyone to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was chatting to the excited group that had formed around Hermione. She met a mass amount of people that she couldnt remember the names to. She did remember Ron though. He threw his arm around her and she flinched from the contact. He furrowed his brows but kept walking, talking to Harry. They approached large eery doors that seemed to be hundreds of feet tall. She gasped at the beautiful scene and the two boys pushed through them and opened it like it was as heavy as paper. She then gaped at the huge hall full of hungry students chatting as they waited for the headmaster to appear.

"Harry! Ron! Over here!" A bucktoothed kid called sitting next to a platnium blonde that had a airy look to her. Hermione then thought she was going to like that girl. Two identical boys looked up to tease the two boys and one just staired at Hermione. She sent him a questioning glace as his other half elbowed him in the stomach.

"Thats George and Fred Weasly, they are Ron's older brothers. They are a year ahead of us." Harry whispered in her ear as they took their seats. Dumbledore stepped out from the door at the side of the professor's table and took his place at the head of the podium.

"I would like to make an announcement!" His booming voice filled the Hall. "It seems we have a new student here at Hogwarts. Ms. Granger, please stand." Everyone's eyes were on her as she stood from her seat blushing. She quickly sat as soon as she stood and casted her eyes downward. The Slytherin's made crude comments about her hair and features. One reconizable boy even called out, "Fat mudblood". The Gryfindors were about to send a comment back but Snape roared, "30 points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy." Which stunned the school in silence. Hermione looked greatfully at the professor and he nodded slightly at her.

"Time to eat!" Dumbledore said breaking the silence.

Hermione had never eaten like this before. Turkey, chicken, and a roasted pig showed up in front of her along with corn, sweet corn, carrots, baked potatoes, fried crisps, Potatoe pancakes covered in a buttery sauce. Her goblet of sweet butterbeer was never ending and the girl drank and ate until she was sure she would explode. She suddenly felt embaressed about the amount she ate but looked around to see everyone eating even more then she had. Hermione sighed and smiled at this amazing place. Dumbledore then vanished the supper and replaced it with deserts. She saw lemon pie, cherry pie, apple pie, dumplings, turn overs, puddings of all flavors, fried dough pieces, fudge chunks and chocolate frogs that bounced out of students hands and into the puddings. Everyone was filled with laughter and Hermione joined in. She loved Luna, the platnium blonde that took a liking to her also. The twin that staired earlier still staired at the mysterious girl. He smiled as she smiled and frowned when she did. Fred looked at the sweet innocent girl once more and got up to leave with everyone else.

Harry led Hermione to the common room where everyone was sitting reading doing homework (though the twins sat in the corner making new plans for new tricks to try out). Hermione yawned and said she was extremely tired and needed sleep.

"Whats sleep?" Harry asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked shocked.

"What is sleep..?" Harry trailed off. People looked up at her looking for an answer.

"Sleep is what you do at night. It is how you get energy. Dont you all sleep?" She asked.

"Well... No. We never even heard of it." Hermione looked shocked.

"Well, one day you can see me sleep I guess. It is pretty awful you guys cant sleep. I mean.. that means you cant dream. And dreaming is the most wonderful thing in the world. Its like day dreaming, but you are ACTAULLY in it. You can create a world. Its quite a big relief from actual life. I personally love sleep." Hermione said and blushed at how much she said. She silently sai her goodnights and went into the room Dumbledore made for her. She sat in the huge bed and went to sleep.

Hermione awoke to an alarm clock in her old room.** In her old life**.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione!" Her mother called while shaking the young girl out of her sleep. Hermione woke with a gasp and looked around her dark dusty room. Her mother looked at her with concern and Hermione got up shakily and touched her lamp lightly, making sure it was real. Hermione's mother took this as a sign to go and warned Hermione she had ten minutes to get ready. Once gone, she fell, panting and crying heavily.

"Was it all just a dream..." She asked herself and looked at her hands that once touched a world that accepted her. Hermione shook her head and got up. She put on a white shirt with a blue skirt that fit around her waist snuggly. She slowly put on her shoes. Trying to remember every aspect of the glorious dream. Harrys faint scar, Ron's bright red hair, Fred's beautiful eyes. She shook her head and went slowly down stairs taking each step extra slow incase they let out from underneath her. She felt the banister, the wallpaper that adorned the walls. She looked that the drawings she made when she was very little that hung from the cork board. Hermione grabbed her bag at the end of the stairs and leaned her head against the wall.

_It was all a dream. Just a dream. A dream. A bloody dream! But it felt so real..._

"Hermione, what took you so long? You might be late!" Her mom shoved a small bagel into her hand and pushed her out the door. Hermione silently walked to school and finally came to it when a car rushed past her and splashed her while driving into a large puddle.

"Freak!" Someone called out the window and Hermione nearly broke down crying. Of course. Of bloody course this would happen.

She approached the parking lot and glanced over at the car that splashed her. She grimaced at the boys and a girl glared at her for stairing. Hermione glanced away quickly, not wanting to add anything else bad to this day.

"Hey Hermione!" Griddy welcomed her into the school and was working on a light in front of the doors.

"Hello Griddy!" She smiled at the giant man and tossed the still warm bagel with her favorite cream cheese on it. He caught it right in time and smiled at the young girl.

"Well thank you Hermione! How kind of you!" He announced and at the bagel in three bites. Some of the cream cheese stuck to his beard and she just inwardly chuckled.

"Hey Griddy, I have a question for you." She trailed off.

"Well you can ask away!" He smiled at her once more.

"Do you think there is such things as like... real life dreams? God that sounds stupid. Have you ever had a dream that just felt so real?" She asked blushing.

"Well of course! Just because they are dreams doesn't mean they cant be real Hermione!" Griddy looked at the small girl and descended the step ladder.

"I really belonged there Griddy." She said sadly. "I really felt at home."

Griddy looked heartbroken at this statement. He saw first hand what her peers and what her father had done to her, though she would never elaborate or tell Griddy about what really happens with her father, Griddy has stopped multiple people from hurting his small friend. Most of the time it was too late and the damage of a black eye or bloody nose was already done.

"Well you know what? You will find your place Hermione, it might not be here, but you will find it. I am always here to help you look." He shook the girls shoulders and she smiled up at Griddy. She would never tell him this, but Griddy was a father to the girl. She thanked the giant man and entered into school.

She aimlessly walked to each classroom and as the time went by reality hit her. When lunch came about she decided to go into the cafeteria instead of the library, she didnt want the silence to leave her alone with her thoughts. She sat at the dirty blue lunch table alone and picked at the food in front of her. A grilled cheese drenched in butter and a little cup of french fries. She popped a french fry in her mouth and chewed it silently. Reaching for another one, she suddenly felt a jolt in the back of her head.

"What the hell..." She felt the back of her head and felt a mush gloped in her hair. She looked around to see everyone laughing.

"So, Herpes Strange-girl. Think you can look at my boyfriend, eh?" A tall red head made it over to her. She glowered and lowered her face to Hermione's ear.

"Well think again" The girl grabbed Hermione by her hair and dragged her out of her seat. Hermione screeched in pain and dug her nails into the girls arm. The girl screamed at Hermione and kicked her in the ribs. Hermione, noticing her grip slackening, pushed away from the girl and ran towards the door. Hermione never felt her legs move so quickly and happiness overtook her knowing that she would get away. Then she looked up and saw two tall guys standing in front of it and Hermione skidded to a stop.

"Shit.." Hermione said under her breathe. She whipped around to see the girl charging her and Hermione put her hands out to stop the girl. Once the girl came in contact with Hermione's hands she screamed and fell to the ground, grasping her collar bone.

"She fucking burned me! That little bitch burned me!" The girl took her hands off of her collar bone and everyone saw burns in the shape of handprints.

Hermione gasped and smiled, almost screaming for joy. Even if last night was a dream, she still kept some of the magic she posessed. The happiness was once again replaced when she felt herself slam into the double doors and into the hallway. Hermione's head gushed blood and she quickly fell unconscience.

* * *

><p>"Is she dead?" A finger prodded her side.<p>

"I dont think so... Look at her head! Why is it bleeding!" Another seemed to call out.

"She cant be dead, shes breathing!" Hermione opened her eyes just slightly and saw three red Heads and one very dark brown haired boy looking down at her. She shot up and saw the entire Gryffindor house stairing at her in confusion. One girl even jumped when she shot up and screamed. Others looked as pale as a ghost. George handed Fred a few Galleons.

"Im back!" She screamed and hugged the closest red head near her. She looked and it was one of the twins who looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Well Hermione," the twin started, "you have been here all along! I dont see how you were even gone!"

"Must be going mad that one!" The other twin replied.

"Ah, that she must be my dear twin, that she must be."

"Where else could you have gone?" Harry snorted.

"I went back to the world I really live in. The one I reside in when I am awake." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy; most decided to take their departure, seeing as she wasnt dead and that seemed to lessen the amount of gossip they can spread about the girl. The twins, Ron and Harry sat on her bed and questioned her sanity.

"No really! I live in a small down in Britian. It's quite horrid actually. I much rather would be here then there." She smiled softly. Hermione felt a jolt of pain in the back of her head and Harry quickly moved behind her to see it, putting both of his legs on either side of her. Hermione blushed at this but Harry just moved her hair aside and looked.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, what happened?" Harry took his wand and went to heal her head. Hermione felt a pull and a sharp pain and flinched. Fred squeezed her hand and went back to his original place.

"It's a bit embaressing really..." She trailed off blushing. Hermione didnt want the others to get the notion she was a loser in her other life. They might see her for what she really was if she even mentioned it. And she didnt want to loose the friends as soon as she made them.

"We can be the judge of that!" Both twins said at the same time.

"People in school just arent too fond of me, thats all." Hermione replied curtly.

"Fond of you? Hermione! They nearly blew the back of your head off! I think I can see your brains in some places!" Harry yelled.

"Hardly! It just is a little cut! Head wounds bleed much worse than other wounds." Harry then dropped the subject, seeing it going no where.

Hermione looked down at her hands and felt her skin stretch on her head. Fred looked at the girl and examined her arms to make sure she was okay. He felt a bump on the bone meaning she had broken her arm before. His mind wandered to what had happened and if someone had done it to her. Fred and George had broken their arms when they were little by colliding on their broomsticks and falling to the ground. He unthinkingly touched his own bump and looked at George. Fred grabbed her hand once again and felt her tiny hand in his big paw. He almost chuckled at the size difference.

Finally, Fred and George decided it would be best to make Hermione get into a good mood again and took a trinket out of their pocket.

"Ron, would you like a chocolate?" Ron catching on accepted the chocolate and ate it in one bite. Suddenly, Ron's face went dark.

"Fred, which chocolate did you give me..." Rons face turned red and smoke blew out of his ears. His face and body then began to become lumpy and boils popped up. Hermione gasped and backed up, accidently leaning back into Harry. He wrapped his unexpectedly large arms around her to calm her but Ron's boils began to pop and the oozing puss began to sicken Hermione. So much so that she took off to the nearest trash can and threw up. Everyone flinched at the sight of her throw up and looked like they were going to be sick too. Finally feeling better, she wiped her mouth with a towel, but when Hermione looked back, she saw a white blob come at her. She felt the muscus-y slime cover her face and drip down her neck and onto her pajama shirt. She then proceeded to faint. The last thing she felt was two arms wrap around her and a flash of red.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shes awake!<em>" Someone called out. She opened her eyes as much as she could to see a paramedic rushing her out of the school. Griddy was holding the tiny hand and cursing under his breath. He got into the ambulance with Hermione and she saw tears leave his eyes and catch in his beard. The paramedics were calling out orders to get a surgeon ready to close the head wound and Hermione caught something else she couldnt understand. Everyone was unaware that her head wound has already closed up and a silvery scar was left in its wake.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride was bumpy and Hermione moaned in pain. Her head was throbbing with a red hot heat. Each turn and brake of the ambulance sent her into a frenzy. She could almost feel Fred's hands grasping hers, telling her it was alright. She could almost feel Harry's cool touch and strong arms embracing her. She wanted them here so dearly, she begged for them to come rescue her but nothing happened. Hermione leaned back onto the noisy paper covered pillow and felt Griddy's overly large hand plop onto hers. He was trying to comfort her but didn't exactly know how. Griddy was on the brink of crying, and having a panic attack. He never liked to see any of the students hurt, never mind his favorite. Hermione looked over to Griddy and tried to smile but her head sent shock waves through her mind again. She touched the back of her head and felt the thin scar.

"I wonder if Harry healed it..." She muttered.

"How are you feeling Hermione? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Griddy said very quickly. Trying to make her feel better as fast as possible. But his voice just made her head hurt more and more. Black dots lined her vision and she was trying to stay awake. She felt something wet in the back of her throat but disregarded it.

"Im fine, my head is killing me though. How long till we are there?" Hermione said moaning.

"About 10 minutes. Do you need anything? Do you need medicaine? I can get them to go faster... Is there anything I can do? Hermione?"

"Do you have water?" Hermione croaked out to the giant man.

"Right here!" He pulled a bottle of water from his jacket pocket and handed it to Hermione.

She tried to swallow it but it became hard to even keep it in her mouth any longer. She started to gag and choke and Griddy hit her back thinking she swallowed it the wrong way. Suddenly, Hermione fell back and arched her back as she felt convulsions coming on.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Griddy screamed and went to stand up but hit the top of his head on the ceiling of the ambulance. Hermiones eyes began to roll into the back of her head as the wetness grew thick and overpowering. She felt like she could no longer breathe. It started to drip out of her mouth and then suddenly it was like a waterfall. The scarlet liquid covered and rolled down her chin and onto her clothes. Griddy was screaming at the paramedics and Hermione began to loose everything.

Hermione saw the shiny inside of the ambulance, her eyes were stairing at the glare of the light in the metal, but something else took over her vision. She saw him again. Hermione saw his snake like features. She saw his bone-y fingers that resembles a knotted stick. His head was a translucent white with purple veins overtaking it. She felt her body convulse. She heard screaming, both from the chapped lips of the snake man and from far away.

Suddenly, Hermione appeared in a large room. It looked like it belonged in a castle or a manor. The cieling reached to the sky giving the room an eery feeling. It felt never ending, like she could never get away, as if she was permanetly stuck in this room. She walked around and looked at the ornate marbled flooring. Hermione was looking around seeing if anyone was there. Her head snapped to a noise from the corner of the room and she saw a shadowy figure. Like every nightmare she ever had began. He whispered words that sounded foriegn to her. A large snake appeared from the holes on the walls of the room. The snake looked like it could belong in a dark fairytale. Its slick black scales stretched for tens of feet. Its head had two horns on it like it was the devil in a snake like form. Its eyes were as red as could be with tiny black slits in the middle. It hissed at the girl and appeared to have a demonic smile.

The snake hissed at his master and the master hissed the foriegn language back. Hermione felt small jabs in her arms and a choking sensation. She began to gag from the lack of oxygen. Hermiones eyes filled with salty tears that spilt down her face. She couldnt control the fear she was feeling, she knew Snape couldnt come to stop him this time. She knew it was over.

The man's long boney feet took a step towards Hermione.

She turned from the ground to run. Hermione heard a curse thrown at her and saw the light come darting towards her.

She felt her body become weightless and jolt into the wall. The stone crumbled at the impact. Her bones ached with a mighty fury. She landed on the stone shards and one cut into her head. She gasped in pain. Hermione got on her hands and knees and tried to crawl to the door that was within her reach, but she heard him scream, "CRUCIO". It was like a electric fire burning every inch of her. She screamed and begged him to stop. He finally stopped after what seemed like an eternity.

She sighed in relief of the cold air chilling her hot and sweaty body. "CRUCIO!" He called out again. She screamed and this time she didnt beg for mercy. No, instead she begged for death. She begged him to kill her.

"Do you know a Harry Potter?" He hissed out of his crackled lips. She furiously shook her head.

"I dont know what you are talking about!" She said.

"Crucio!" He screamed, getting frustrated at the girl. Hermione didnt scream this time, though her body was convulsing and she heard her bones protesting with every move she made.

"I DONT KNOW A HARRY POTTER. KILL ME. PLEASE KILL ME" She screamed out with as much strength as she could muster. She began to sob and scream. The pain got worse and worse. Everytime he called out the spell it seemed to gain strength, like he was becoming more and more hateful. Hermione looked at the snake that was within her reach and slapped a hand on it. All the sudden things went into slow motion:

As she slapped her hand onto the snake, the snake began to writhe and convulse like Hermione, only the snake let out a horrible screech that sounded like no other sound. The snake opened its mouth to the sky and folded into itself, letting out a huge dark cloud in its wake.

"Nagini.." He whispered. Nagini's black smoke suddenly turned into a picture like scene. It was Hermione's parents. They reached out to the girl and laughed as Hermione reached back.

"You are worthless. You could never be the daughter I wished you could be." Hermione began to cry. She finally took her hand off of Nagini and clawed at the snake. The black cloud burst into the room and covered it with a gray fog. The man, furious with the loss of his snake, threw every unforgivable curse at Hermione but she just dodged it. Finally he hit her with a spell and she fell completely unmoving to the ground.

He cackled at the sight and levitated her to in front of him.

His greasy bony fingers touched her face and stroked her chin.

"Such. A. Waste." He whispered. "You could of had such great powers. Mudblood. But then of course, you could never have defeated the great Lord Voldemort." He dug his fingernails into her neck, choking her. He raised his wand in a flash and pointed it to her head.

"AVAHHDRAH KAHHDAVRRAHH" He echoed and a green light lightly touched her temple and bounced back, cracking the wand Voldemort held.

Voldemorts face fell and he backed away.

"No.. Not again. This cant be!" He threw the wand to the side and reached out to the girl once more-

"CLEAR!"

Hermione had feeling back into her, she ran towards the door, gaining speed. Voldemort was stunned, he screamed after her. He couldnt reach her.

"CLEAR!"

Hermione reached the door and threw it open and saw-

"CLEAR!" Hermione had a shock of electricity pass through her chest and she sat up heaving.

She was in a hospital room. Not in the room with Voldemort anymore. She was safe. She felt someone grab her and hug her. Hermione looked up to see Griddy sobbing.

"Whats wrong Griddy?" She asked meakly.

"Whats wrong? Hermione you just had no pulse! You kept screaming and convulsing before. You were bleeding from everywhere!" He said acting as if she should have known and began to let out large sobs again.

"Sir, we have asked this 4 times now, you must leave! We have to deal with her now!" A man with a white jacket on asked the giant. After a talk from Hermione, Griddy finally left. The doctor pulled up a stool and was examining the young girl once again.

"My name is Dr. Downy. If you have any pain, aching, sickness, spasms, unknown swelling, headaches or anything else that if out of the ordinary please inform me." Hermione chuckled at the list and just shook her head.

"I did an examination while you were passed out at the school today but since all that happened, I think we should do a few more. You will have to stay here for a few more days so we can give you the right tests and make sure this doesnt happen again. We called your mother and she said she couldnt make it in at the moment, but she would be here after work." Hermione nodded at the information.

"Do you know what happened today Hermione?" The doctor asked. Hermiones face went white and she shook her head. She remembered the snake like face in her memory. Etched in like a bad dream.

"Are you sure? Because I doubt going through double doors by yourself is very easy to do. Oh and also coming back from the dead, yeah- that one seems a bit harder too." The doctor raised his eyebrows and Hermione relaxed, realizing only she could have known about the 'dream'. She just shook her head once more. The doctor sighed, looked at the girl and got up.

He was just about to leave when something caught his eye.

"Whats that?" He asked.

"Whats what?" Hermione replied, confused.

"On your temple, that scar. I dont remember seeing that there when you came in." Dr. Downy said and prodded it with his fingers. "Its jagged, yet completely smooth..." He muttered. "I should have seen this before! When I examined you. It looks new but this wasnt here..." He trailed off

Hermione took the mirror off of the side table and angled it so she could catch a glimpse of the scar. It looked like it was a zigzag. Hermione flinched when she finally remembered how she got it. His wand pointed at her temple. The flash. His screams. She shivered and the doctor left in wonder about the mysterious girl.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry everyone for taking so long on these updates. I will try to write them quicker. I am going to be writing longer chapters soon too because I am getting annoyed at myself for not being able to write long ones. So I will be doing that. Hope you all are having fun reading this! To everyone who storyauthor alerted this, thank you so much! I appreciate them!


End file.
